Core D - The Flow Cytometry Research Core provides a centralized resource of technical expertise and major instrumentation to support and enhance the experimental design and execution of basic and translational research in HIV pathogenesis and treatment that require use of flow cytometric phenotypic analysis, cell sorting, or evaluation of specific immune cell functions. A prime goal is to provide the scientific environment and the material resources to enable junior investigators to apply flow cytometry technology to their projects and to encourage established investigators to initiate innovative pilot studies. Core personnel include: the Director, Celsa Spina, PhD, D(ABMLI); a lab manager/senior technologist, with >10 yrs. experience using a broad range of cytometry instruments (T. Rambaldo); two technical specialists, each with >20 yrs. experience (M. O'Keefe, N. Sekiya); and a junior technician, with 4 yrs. experience (D. Sirypangno). Major instrumentation includes: three cell analyzers (2-laser FACS Canto I, 3-laser FACS Canto II, 2-laser iCyte LSC) and two high-speed cell sorters (3-laser FACS Aria II, 4-laser MoFlo XDP), one of which is housed within a BSL-2/3 biocontainment facility. The spectrum of HIV/AIDS research, supported by the Core, spans basic work on viral regulation and mechanisms of pathogenesis (AI038201, AI081668, AI095623, AI096113, DK035108, GM032373) to preclinical development of drugs, vaccines, and gene therapies (AI033292, AI055332, AI071803, AI076558, AI079031) to clinical studies of viral transmission (AI074621), viral latency (AI080193, AI096113), neurobiology (DA026306, MH083552, MH097520), and immune and viral responses to experimental treatments (AI064086, AI087164, MH085610). To support and promote research in each of these areas: expert consultation on experimental design and data interpretation is provided through the Core Director and technical support staff; state-of-the-art instrumentation is selected for complementary functions; equipment use is accessible through dedicated technician operators; all services are provided through an established recharge mechanism; and data analysis is customized to the specific objectives of individual research projects. The Core works with investigators to develop and apply new methods that are needed to attain the research goals of funded projects, and trains junior investigators to optimally and correctly use flow cytometry approaches to address their research hypotheses. In addition, the Core fills a special need of the San Diego HIV research community by providing a unique biocontainment facility that performs live cell sorting of HIV-infected and other biohazardous samples.